


EsoFash But Happy

by lizard_brains



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Gen, bc fuck u i’m cringe, esofash gets therapy, implied author self insert, jk ily, literally just copium i wrote at 1 am involving esofash, make esofash happy tho, obligatory fuck you andy, strawberry shirt esofash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard_brains/pseuds/lizard_brains
Summary: And one thing he knew about himself was the fact that he hated everything that was foreign.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	EsoFash But Happy

**Author's Note:**

> this is copium i wrote at 1 am so if there’s any mistakes tell me 
> 
> also YES i am cringe shut up idc

Esofash ran a hand through his tangled curls, which probably made his hairstyle worse than it was before. He sighed, looking at his brand new shirt in the mirror. It was pastel pink with a layer of sheer fabric on top which contained a pattern of bright red, sparkly strawberries scattered all over the piece of clothing. He didn’t know what he thought of it. It felt weird, different, foreign, even. And one thing he knew about himself was the fact that he hated everything that was foreign. 

He didn’t want to shun this away just yet, though, with the questionable paganism and traditional values of “cottagecore” or whatever, he could come to terms with it. Esofash tucked his shirt inside his, also new, dress trousers. He didn’t want to get any other type, like jeans or some other modernised bullshit, they were usually too tight or too uncomfortable. The fabric of the dress pants always felt better to him. 

It was a new day. A new him. He probably wouldn’t admit it, but he felt a bit weird about the whole thing. He showered, ate a proper meal which didn’t involve a human limb, even went to the doctor and got treatment that wasn’t LSD. He felt like he was participating in meaningless rituals that didn’t actually help him in any way. It felt like he was being tricked into something, but he wasn’t sure what. 

The rest of the outfit consisted of a pair of socks which were (obnoxiously) matched to the shirt by also being pastel pink and a pair of black shoes. He slipped them on and looked at himself in the mirror once again. His face had a little more colour than he remembered before, maybe it was the sunlight, or perhaps the fresh air from going outside for once. The bags under his eyes were present, but somewhat lessened with him finally sleeping properly for a couple of days now. Bloodstains were nowhere to be seen, which was definitely unusual for him. He gulped, unsure. 

Walking down his stairs, Esofash looked at his living room. Books on the floor, stains on the carpet and couch, scattered papers. He still needed to work on cleaning up that room. He didn’t feel like it, though, it’s not like it bothered him. He might try to get rid of the stains just so the stench doesn’t get too bad. 

He made his way to the kitchen and opened his fridge. The previously present mould and dust was replaced with leftovers of a lasagna that was prepared for him by a certain... fan? Individual? Degenerate. 

He put the plate down on a table and got out a fork. He usually wasn’t this punctual about meals, but it was already 4 pm and, considering he skipped breakfast, he should probably get some food into his system. He took a bite, not caring that it’s cold. Progress was gradual, and at least he cared enough to actually eat, so who cares that it’s not properly prepared? 

He swallowed, and felt a weird satisfaction and comfort. He thought about how the food was given to him by someone, not someone who was payed to deliver some takeout to the weirdo house, but someone that actually cared enough to cook him something just because. The lasagna came up as a lump in his throat as a strange pain spread through his chest. Water came into his eyes and spilled out, tears falling on the table in front of him. He gripped his fork tighter to keep the stupid thing from trembling along with his fingers. He got in a couple more pieces and stored the lasagna away, back into the fridge. 

He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, not caring about making a mess. He glanced at the clock again, and decided it was probably time to head out about ten minutes ago, but he didn’t give enough of a shit about being late. He grabbed his keys from the coffee table, the weight feeling unusual in his pocket. He took the piece of paper with the address on it and stepped outside, feeling the harsh air change as he crossed the entrance of his house. Taking in a deep breath, Esofash headed to his first therapy appointment. 

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more esofash content.


End file.
